1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of substantially simultaneously performing both space division and time division operations and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to increase a response speed of a display apparatus, a microshutter display apparatus employing a microshutter has been developed. The microshutter is an example of a microelectromechanical system (MEMS). The microshutter has a physical property that changes its form when an external power source is applied thereto. The microshutter display apparatus transmits or blocks light by using the physical property of the microshutter. Thus, the microshutter display apparatus has a fast response speed with respect to a low driving voltage.
In the display apparatus including the microshutter, it may be difficult to display various gray scales since the microshutter performs only a transmission operation and a blocking operation to the light. More particularly, in order to display a high gray scale, additional microshutters and corresponding wire is needed for each pixel of the display apparatus.